Ryumyaku Magic
by Nami-Aika71
Summary: CHAP 3, 4, & 5 UPDATE! Lencana bulan telah menghilang, bersama satu-satunya keturunan penjaga kuil suci. Akibatnya, kristal bulan dicuri oleh Anrokuzon. Sara harus menemukan keturunan penjaga kuil suci berikutnya, dan menyelematkan sihir ryumyaku. Sebelum Anrokuzon berhasil menyerap seluruh sihir tersebut. Akankah Sara berhasil menyelamatkan sihir ryumyaku? / AU
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **A/N:** Fic lama -,- awal2 Nami kenal Fic. Niatnya, pengen save aja disni, ketimbang ilang di grup. Moga suka ya'-')  
Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, GaJe, Abal2, Setting Semi Canon

* * *

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aura ungu,  
Lencana bulan,  
Kuil suci,  
Ialah tiga hal yang saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Apabila ketiga hal tersebut menjadi satu, maka terciptalah suatu keajaiban. Dimana keabadian, kebahagiaan, kebijaksanaan akan melingkari sang pemilik.

Aku menutup kitab kuno itu, lantas menatap Sang Ratu, "Sebenarnya... lencana bulan itu ada atau tidak, Ibu? Mengapa aku tak pernah melihatnya di kerajaan ini!" tanyaku dilema.

Lencana bulan ialah kunci untuk menyegel ataupun membuka segel kuil suci. Lencana itu dimiliki oleh keturunan suku kaze, penjaga kuil suci.

Di dalam kuil suci itu sendiri terdapat sebongkah kristal istimewa. Kristal itu diberi nama Kristal bulan.

Kristal itu merupakan sumber kekuatan sihir Ryūmyaku, sihir istimewa yang hanya dimiliki oleh bangsawan Rōran.

Tapi selama aku hidup di Kerajaan ini, aku tak pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Hanya lukisan dwi dimensi yang menceritakan tentang keajaiban lencana bulan, yang menghiasi singgasana kerajaan. Aku mulai ragu, apakah lencana bulan itu benar-benar ada atau hanya dongeng pengantar tidur semata.

"Sara, lencana bulan itu ada! Tapi tidak di tangan kerajaan kita!" sanggah ibuku, Ratu Sēramu.

"Ya, aku tau! Lencana itu hanya dipegang oleh keturunan suku kaze saja, bukan? Tapi mengapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung! Apa lencana bulan itu sudah tiada lagi, Ibu?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan.

"Kemungkinan masih ada! Tetapi bukan disini lagi, melainkan di suatu tempat yang tak dapat di jangkau sihir Ryūmyaku terkuat sekalipun," jelas Ratu Sēramu.

"Mengapa tidak disini lagi? Apakah keturunan suku kaze telah lenyap dari Kerajaan Rōran, Ibu?"

Kulihat ibuku mengangguk takzim, "Minato Namikaze, keturunan terakhir suku kaze telah menghilang dibawa cahaya misterius. Sebelum ia dapat menyegel kuil suci itu kembali."

"Bukankah itu berbahaya, apabila kuil suci itu tidak di segel kembali. Maka kristal bulan itu akan mudah untuk di curi, bukan?"

"Ya, Itu benar sekali, Sara! Semenjak kejadian itu Ibu memberikan pasukan khusus untuk menjaga kuil itu. Agar Kristal bulan tidak dapat dicuri! Namun tetap saja, tak sedikit orang yang menginginkan kekuatan dari Kristal bulan itu dan juga semenjak kejadian itu kerajaan Rōran di selimuti awan kelam abadi. Karena aura Ryūmyaku mulai meredup, jika aura Ryūmyaku itu menghilang. Kegelapan akan menguasai Kerajaan Roran," jelasnya murung. Aku menganguk pelan.

Sihir Ryūmyaku akan tetap stabil apabila kristal bulan tetap memantulkan aura ungu. Namun semenjak Kuil suci itu kehilangan kuncinya. Aura itu mulai meredup, dan sihir Ryūmyaku terancam menghilang. Itu yang kutahu.

"Apakah Ibu tidak berusaha mencari sang penjaga kuil suci itu?"

"Hingga detik ini Ibu masih mencarinya! Namun Ibu masih belum menemukan tanda-tanda dari keberadaannya. Ibu takut jika hal yang Ibu khawatirkan selama ini muncul."

"Hal yang di khawatirkan?" tanyaku mengulangi, sebelah alisku menanjak naik, "Apa itu?" lanjutku.

Hampir saja Ibuku hendak menjawab. Namun, suara keras mengagetkan kami.

DUAARR

Suara ledakan menggelegar, puing-puing reruntuhan menghujam kami. Dengan sigap Ibuku membangun benteng pertahan dari sihir Ryūmyaku.

"Hahaha...," suara tawa aneh menggelegar. Seorang lelaki berperawakan gemuk menampilkan diri.

"Anrokuzan...," pekik Ibuku seraya mendorongku kebelakang punggungnya. Mencoba melindungiku. Aku terpaku menatap ibuku yang mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku.

'Anrokuzan, siapa dia? Apa hubungannya dengan, Ibu?' pikirku bingung.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Ibuku tegas.

"Hahaha... tentunya aku ingin mengambil kristal bulan itu," jawabnya enteng.

"Tak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi!" teriakku seraya menghancurkan benteng penghalang yang telah dibuat ibuku untuk menghalangi serangan dari lelaki ikan buntal itu.

"Sara...," pekik Ibuku. Namun, aku mengabaikannya. Tetap berlari mencoba menyerang ikan buntal itu dengan sihir Ryūmyaku.

Aku melontarkan beberapa bola sihir ke arah lelaki badut itu. Alih-alih terkena serangan, sihir ryūmyaku milikku lenyap tersedot baju aneh yang ia kenakan.

'Mengapa sihirku dapat di serap baju aneh itu?' pikirku, seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke arah baju yang dikenakannya.

Lelaki badut itu mengembalikan seranganku, beruntung aku sempat diselamatkan Ibuku. Merasa keadaan kian mendesak Ibuku membuat sebuah portal berbentuk pusaran tenang berwarna selaras dengan aura Ryūmyaku.

"Sara cepat masuk ke dalam dimensi itu!" perintahnya.

"Tidak! Sara tidak mau meninggalkan Ibu sendirian melawan laki-laki aneh itu," bantahku menepis perintah ibuku.

"Ini demi kerajaan kita, Sara! Cepat laksanakan perintah, Ibu!" pintanya dengan nada meninggi yang jarang ia gunakan.

"Tapi Ibu...," ucapku terpotong. Sebelum aku berhasil melanjutkan kata-katku. Sesuatu terjadi padaku.

.

 **Tsuzuku...**

 **_ Nami-Aika71 _**  
 **Senin, 17 Oktober 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** maaf ya, chap sblmnya bnyk tanda baca n ejaan yg slh. Buru2 ngedit soalnya. oh ya thanks utk **kepala duren** n **Yukihana Miyono** yg udah mau review cerita ini. yosh, langsung aja...

* * *

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tapi Ibu...," pekikku belum usai. Sebuah bola sihir Ryūmyaku mengenai tubuhku mendadak. Membuatku terpelanting jauh ke belakang, terperosok ke dalam portal. Sebuah gaya gravitasi yang sangat kuat lekas menarikku ke belakang. Lorong panjang berdindingkan pusaran aura keunguan mengelilingku. Hanya teriakanku seorang yang menyertai perjalanan itu.

BRUGH  
Tubuhku terhempas di atas sesuatu yang keras. Aku mengerang kesakitan lantas bangkit, "Dimana ini?" manik violetku mengedar menatap ke sekeliling.

Aneh. Mataku menyipit, "Sinar apa itu?" gumamku seraya berjalan menyusuri sela-sela gedung. Manikku terbelalak, menatap gemerlapnya dunia malam.

Gedung-gedung pencakar langit menghiasi cakrawala kelam, taburan kerlap-kerlip bintang menghiasai langit malam. Suasana sangat riuh. Lalu lalang manusia mendominasi jalan.

"Waah, tempat ini sangat indah!" decakku.

Aku merentangkan kedua tangan, perlahan mata mulai terpejam. Menikmati desiran angin malam yang menyapa. Aroma khas nan unik menyelinap masuk mendominasi setiap deru nafasku.

"Kota ini... jauh lebih indah daripada Roran." desahku mulai terlarut dengan keadaan.

Tanpa kusadari, aku menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua mata tertuju padaku. Namun aku tak menghiraukannya. Masih asik dengan aktifitasku, hingga sebersit bayangan terlintas dalam benak; sebuah tangan besar meraih kristal bulan. Di sisi lain Ibuku tengah terkulai lemas penuh gores luka.

"Ibu!" teriakku panik. Seketika aku langsung membuka mata. Dengan napas memburu, manik violetku mulai menyisir liar. Kudapati orang-orang tengah menatapku aneh, sarat akan tanda tanya.

Aku tak menghiraukannya. Lekas berlari mencoba mencari tempat yang lebih lengang.

Manik violetku menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut jabrik tengah berjalan santai ditengah hitamnya jalan. Dari arah berlawanan sesuatu berbentuk kotak besar melintas dengan kencang.

Cahaya remang-remang menjadi saksi bisu kejadian menegangkan itu. Kotak besar itu melaju kencang, namun sang pemuda tak menyadarinya. Aku mulai panik, 'apa yang harus kulakukan?'

BRAGH, dengan sigap, aku mendorong pemuda jabrik itu. Ia jatuh terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya.

Ia mengerang lantas bangkit dari hal memalukan. Tangannya melepas sesuatu yang dipakainya di telinga, entah apa itu namanya, "Hei, kau ini apa-apaan? Seenaknya mendorongku?" bentak pemuda itu.

"Maaf, tapi apa Anda tidak tahu? Anda hampir celaka, kotak besar itu melaju kencang sekali, perlu Anda tahu!" tukasku geram.

"Kotak besar?" dengusnya seraya mengedar ke arah jalan. Manik safirnya mendapati sesuatu yang kumaksud yang baru saja melintas. Selagi pemuda itu tengah mencerna keadaan, kemilau aneh menyita manik violetku. Penasaran, diam-diam aku menyorot cahaya aneh yang tertutup rerumputan itu. Perlahan tanganku meraihnya. Manik violetku terperangah mendapati sebuah benda yang tak asing lagi di benak memori ini.

"Ini...," ucapku menggantung. "Lencana bulan?" Kemilaunya terdisosiasi dengan sihir Ryūmyaku milikku. Aura kami saling tarik menarik.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyabet lencana itu dari tanganku. Aku tersentak.

"Apa Anda bisa sedikit lebih sopan?" tuntutku hampir naik pitam.

"Maaf, tapi ini barang pribadi. Siapapun tak berhak menyentuhnya kecuali aku!" balasnya.

"Apa itu lencana bulan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya, itu memang namanya! Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tau nama lencana ini?"

"Karena lencana itu kunci kuil suci di Kerajaan Roran!"

"Kerajaan Roran?" aku mengangguk.

"Ya. Itu nama kerajaan saya, Tuan! Dan nama saya adalah Putri Sara! Sekarang kerajaan saya terancam bahaya! Hanya anda yang dapat membantu saya! Tolong bantu saya, Tuan!" pintaku berharap.

Hening sejenak, lantas gelak tawa mulai mendominasi. Pemuda bersurai mentari itu tertawa cukup keras. Sebelah alisku terangkat naik. Membuatku menatapnya dalam terkaan miring tentang dirinya.

"Hahaha dongeng apa yang kau ceritakan itu dattebayou?" cibir pemuda itu masih disertai gelak tawa.

"Ini bukan dongeng! Ini kenyataan, Tuan! Anda harus membantu saya sekarang!"

"Membantu apa? Membantu menidurkan bayi-bayi itu?" aku meremas tangan.

"Bukan! Anda harus membantu saya menyegel kuil suci itu kembali!" tawanya kembali pecah.

"Hahaha kuil suci! Berhentilah melawak di depanku! Perutku sudah lelah -ttebayou!" siapa suruh tertawa.

"Tuan! Tuan harus menolong saya serta kerajaan saya sebelum seluruh sihir Ryūmyaku serta kristal bulan diambil alih oleh Anrokuzan!"

"Sihir? Kau bilang sihir?" tanya pemuda itu tak percaya. Aku hanya menggangguk membalas pertanyaannya. "Hahaha sihir apa yang kau bisa? Merubah kemoceng menjadi setangkai bunga, iya?" gelak tawanya makin menjadi-jadi.

"Bukan, melainkan sihir Ryūmyaku. Sihir dengan aura ungu yang khas. Sihir ini merupakan salah satu sihir terkuat."

"Hahaha, apa kau seorang pendongeng, Sara? Imajinasimu itu tinggi sekali! Melebihi muridku, Konohamaru!" tukas pemuda itu masih tak percaya.

 **Tsuzuku...**

* * *

 **A/N:** yooo sekarang waktunya untuk balas review, oh ya sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin thanks untuk kalian yang udah mau baca, fav, and follow ceritaku. emm bagi yang udah review tapi belum log-in akuharap next chap berminat untuk log-in dulu ya, bagiku review kalian bagai bayaran yang tak ternilai. makasih juga bagi silent rider, oh ya jngn2 lama2 nyilent ya, sekali2 gitu menampakkan diri (emang lu pikir apa. Nam? hantu?) hehe :D yosh, waktunya bls review... yg bls si cewe cantik aja, cuss silakan Saraa-chan...

For **Yukihana Miyono**

Sara : maaf ya yuki-chan, emg author sengaja nulisnya segitu. lagi mls katanya *lirik author* emmm ini udah masuk chap 1. gk ada sesi prolog2an, langsung masuk chap 1.

 **_ Nami-Aika _**  
 **Sabtu, 29 Oktober 2016**

 **Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : HAI minna maaf ya lama. sebagai gantinya aku akan post 3 chapter sekaligus. hope you like this :-)

* * *

DLDR!

ENJOY IT ^_^)/

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menghela napas. Tanganku mengepal, urat kesabaranku hampir terputus, "Apa anda berpikir bahwa semua yang saya katakan itu hanyalah dongeng?"

"Hahaha, iya!" jawabnya enteng.

"Maaf, Tuan! Tapi ini bukan hanya dongeng! Melainkan ini kenyataan yang harus Anda percayai, Tuan!" tukasku berusaha untuk sabar.

"Haha kau itu sangat lucu, Sara? sungguh kenyataan dunia anak kecil haha!" balas pemuda itu masih bertahan dengan gelak tawanya.

"Apa Anda tak percaya?" dia menggeleng cepat seraya meneruskan gelak tawanya, "Baiklah akan kubuktikan!" tanganku terangkat, mengacungkan jemari telunjukku, mencoba mengalirkan sihir di tanganku. Aku mengayunkan jemariku ke arahnya, pemuda itu bergidik. Di detik berikutnya, tawanya kembali menggelegar.

Aku menarik jemariku kembali, mengamatinya seksama, "Mengapa tidak bisa? Apa yang salah?" desahku bingung.

"Hahaha kurasa otak anda yang salah, Nona!" cibirnya, balik badan. Memunggungiku hendak pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar! Akan saya tunjukkan sihir Ryūmyaku," ucapku seraya merentangkan tangan.

"Sudahlah tak usah repot-repot!" jawabnya enteng, balik kanan lantas menunjuk dahiku dengan dua jemarinya, "Kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja!" lanjutnya, kini ia jadi pergi.

Aku masih terperangah, bagaimana bisa sihirku menghilang dalam waktu sesingkat itu? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Sebersit bayangan kembali terlintas. Reflek aku menjentikan tangan. Kristal bulan telah di curi dari singgasana kuil suci. Mungkin inilah efeknya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku membutuhkan pemuda itu.

Lantas bagaimana aku meyakinkan pemuda itu? Aku sangat yakin bahwa dialah Keturunan suku kaze itu. Aura biru menyelimutinya. Namun, masih temaram. Aura kami juga sempat saling tarik menarik walau masih lemah. Juga lencana itu! Aku yakin itu adalah lencana bulan, kunci kuil suci Rōran.

Langkahku terus beranjak melacak keberadaan dari Sang Penjaga Kuil Suci itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, aku berhasil menemukannya. Aku terus mengikutinya dalam tahu dan ketidaktahuannya. Akhirnya masa penguntitan itu harus terbongkar.

"Hei, kenapa kau mengikutiku?" seru pemuda bersurai mentari itu.

"Karena saya butuh bantuan Anda!" jawabku enteng.

"Bantuan apa? Kau itu gadis yang gila serta gaya bahasamu yang terlalu formal itu sangat kurang nyaman menurutku!" hei, mengapa dia malah mengkritikku?

"Saya meminta Anda untuk menolong saya! Bukan mengkritik gaya bahasa saya!" dengusku.

"Ah terserah kau sajalah!" erangnya, ia kembali menyambung langkah. Lantas aku pun membuntutinya. Namun, tiba-tiba ia berhenti.

"Dan jangan mengikutiku lagi!" gertaknya kembali melangkah. Namun, aku tak mengindahkan ancamannya itu. Bagiku prioritas utamaku sekarang adalah mendapatkan bantuannya. Hanya itu saja.

Pemuda beraksen durian itu merasa kurang nyaman, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Aku pun sama. Semakin lama langkahnya semakin cepat. Aku pun tak kalah cepat. Diambilnya lari sekencang-kencangnya. Aku pun menghentikan langkah. Mengapa dia lari dariku? Memang aku ini hantu? Gumamku dengan guratan menghiasi dahiku.

xxx

Rasa lega menghiasi wajahnya. Ia pulang dengan tenang. Dihempaskannya badan tegap itu di atas tumpukan satuan kapas yang sangat nyaman. Mengantarkannya ke alam bawah sadar dengan senyum tipis tersulam tulus. Tentu aku masih belum melepaskannya. Aku terkekeh pelan, mengamati gaya tidur pemuda keras kepala itu.

xxx

Seberkas cahaya kehidupan menyelinap masuk dari celah-celah kamar. Seorang pemuda bersurai surya baru saja terbangun dari alam mimpi. Ia menguap, melemaskan otot-ototnya yang sempat capai. Hening sejenak, ia mengerjapkan maniknya beberapa kali demi mengembalikan kesadarannya yang tak sepenuhnya sadar. Jemari kekarnya meraih jam weaker di samping meja tempat tidurnya. Sepasang manik blue-sky terbelak lebar mendapati angka yang tak diharapkan.

"Aku terlambat lagi!" teriaknya panik seraya bergegas dari tempat tidur. Mandi ala duck style menjadi pilihannya, hanya dalam 10 menit dia telah usai dengan persiapannya. Dia berlari mengejar waktu. Walau sekolahnya terbilang dekat dengan apatementnya. Namun tetap saja keterlambatan telah mendarah daging baginya.

Dan benar saja, pintu gerbang telah tertutup rapat-rapat. Pemuda itu mengumpat gerbang sekolah itu tak henti-hentinya dengan sesekali menendang pintu gerbang sekolah itu.

Sebersit ide terlintas, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung memanjat gerbang sekolah itu.

"Apa anda butuh bantuan, Tuan?" tawarku.

"Tidak terimakasih" jawabnya enteng tanpa menoleh ataupun melirikku. Dia masih sibuk memanjat gerbang itu.

"Jangan dipanjat cukup didorong saja, Tuan!" ucapku enteng. Jemari telunjukku mengayun seketika gerbang itu terbuka, membawa pemuda itu terombang ambing di atas puncak gerbang.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Hentikan!" teriaknya panik, aku terkekeh pelan, "Dan bagaimana cara kuturun?" wajahnya kian pucat. Aku kembali terkekeh, lantas mengayunkan kembali jemari telunjukku. Membuatnya jatuh terjungkal.

 **Tsuzuku...**

 **mind to review?**

 **_ Nami-Aika71 _**  
 **Jum'at, 2 Desember 2016**


	4. Chapter 4

Lanjut... :-) DLDR! Enjoy It

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

GUBRAG!  
Aku mendengar pemuda itu mengumpat, beranjak, lantas mengusap-usap bokongnya yang terasa kebas.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya, Tuan!" cibirku datar.

"Berisik!" bentaknya seraya mengedarkan pandangan. Namun tak seorang pun yang ia temui. Ia sendirian disana. Desiran angin membawa pikiran miring. Membuatnya bergidik.

"Tak ada siapa pun disini? Jangan-jangan...," desahnya tergantung,  
"SETAN!" teriaknya, lantas lari terbirit-birit. Membuatku kian menggelak tawa jahil.

Suasana kelas terlihat gaduh, hanya pemuda itu saja yang terlihat tenang dalam diam menyelami tidur paginya. Seorang guru bersurai uban landak memasuki ruang kelas mereka, kelas 2-3.

"Ohayou minna," sapa Jiraiya sensei.

"Ohayou sensei!" balas murid-murid serempak terkecuali seseorang yang tengah bermimpi itu.

TOK-TOK  
Alunan ketukan kayu berirama seketika semua murid menyorot pintu kelas mereka. Seorang gadis manis dengan surai merah tergerai, tengah berdiri anggun di ambang pintu kelas. Senyum terbaikku, menghiasi rona wajah ini.

"Permisi, maaf saya terlambat sensei!" ucapku seraya melangkah masuk.

"Murid baru tapi sudah telat! Untung saja dia cantik kalau tidak...," gumam Jiraiya.

"Kalau tidak kenapa, Sensei?" tanyaku sudah berdiri di samping Sang Ero-sensei. Seulas senyum kulayangkan kepadanya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok!" kilahnya seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Mencoba menyembunyikan kenyataan.

"Baiklah! Sekarang Perkenalkan dirimu" perintah Jiraiya rada canggung. Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengulum senyum. Napas panjang kuambil untuk memulai perkenanlan.

"Ohayou minna! Watashi no name wa Sara desu. Douzo yoroshiku!"

"Hai Sara!" sapa Kiba dengan sorot mata berbinar. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum sederhana.

"Silahkan kau duduk dengan Namikaze-san!"

"Ha'i, sensei"

Aku melenggang menuju tempat dudukku. Semua mata tertuju padaku. Namun aku tak menghiraukannya. Kuambil posisi duduk senyaman mungkin.

"Ohayou Naruto!" sapaku kepada pemuda bersurai surya yang tengah meringkuk kepala mengarah keluar jendela. Hening tanpa balas.

"Ohayou, Naruto!" sapaku sekali lagi seraya menggoncang pelan tubuh kekar itu.

"Ngh... hoaamm" desahnya seraya mengambil posisi tegap, beberapa kali ia kerjapkan matanya. Mencoba mengembalikan kemampuan penglihatannya. Ia menyorotku dalam diam. 1 detik 2 detik 3 detik. Tet-toott... sebuah memori terputar kembali.

"K-kau...?" pekiknya. Aku hanya mengulum senyum, "Ba-ba-bagaimana kau bisa disini?" tanya Naruto histeris.

"Aku bukan manusia biasa, Naruto! Kau ingat itu?" jawabku enteng. Pemuda bermanik blue-sora itu langsung menjambak surai mentarinya. Saraf kesabarannya hampir saja terputus. Namun ia pertahankan, sebelum sebuah penghapus menghantam kepalanya.

Alat penunjuk waktu terus bergulir, memutar masa tak kunjung berhenti.

Teeet-teett  
Nyanyian indah yang diidam-idamkan para siswa telah berdendang. Membawa semua siswa dalam keregangan pikiran.

Dengan rasa emosi yang meluap-luap. Pemuda beraksen durian itu bergegas pergi, menyisakanku sendiri di ruang kelas. Enggan sendirian, aku pun segera menyusulnya, membuntutinya. Kemana pun ia pergi aku selalu berada di belakangnya menjadi bayang-bayangnya. Hingga masa kesabaran sang pemuda jabrik itu hilang.

"Berhentilah mengikuti!" bentaknya, luapan emosi tak dapat dibendungnya lagi.

"Ta-ta-tapi Naruto, aku butuh bantuanmu!" jawabku lirih, rasa sesak akan bentakkan yang tak dapat diterima batin pun menyeruak.

"Aku hanya manusia biasa! Kau tau itu! Aku tak memiliki kekuatan apapun! Jadi berhentilah mengemis di hadapanku!" nadanya kian meninggi.

"Tapi Naruto... kau adalah keturunan suku kaze yang tersisa!" balasku kian lirih.

"Suku kaze, suku dayak, suku maya atau suku apapun itu aku tak peduli. Aku adalah Naruto! Naruto Namikaze. Keturunan dari Marga Namikaze bukan dari suku Kaze seperti yang kau bicarakan itu!"

"Ta-ta-tapi Naruto! Kau memiliki lencana itu!"

"Lencana ini?" bentaknya seraya menyodorkan sebuah lencana bulan biru yang cukup indah.  
"Ini yang kau maksud? Ini hanyalah lencana biasa dan tak memiliki kekuatan apapun!"

"Tapi lencana itu adalah kunci kuil suci, Naruto,"

"Berhentilah bicara omong kosong! Aku muak dengan khayalanmu itu, Sara. Aku juga sangat muak dengan dirimu! Kau sangat menyedihkan! Berhentilah mengikutiku dan jangan pernah menampakkan raut wajah menyedihkan itu lagi dihadapanku! Aku membencimu!" bentaknya lagi seraya melenggang pergi, menyisakanku dalam isak kekecewaan.

Kuambil langkah sekencang mungkin yang aku bisa, tanpa sadar aura ke-ungu-an telah menyelimutku. Aku terus berlari dan berlari tanpa mau kembali. Sebuah bentakkan yang tak dapat kuterima. Sebagai seorang putri bentakan dari orang lain itu tak dapat kupungkiri, hati ini begitu sakit. Kecewa, rasa itu menyelimutiku.

 **～Naruto's POV～**

Apa yang kulakukan? Aku tak seharusnya membentaknya. "Uh dasar payah!" gumamku.

AAAAAA, suara teriakan menginterupsiku. "Sara...?"

 **Tsuzuku...**

 **mind to review?**

 **_ Nami-Aika71 _**  
 **Jum'at, 2 Desember 2016**


	5. Chapter 5

Oke, ini yang terakhir untuk hari ini. DLDR! Enjoy It...^o^)9

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tersentak dalam penyesalan. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku bergegas menghampiri sumber jeritan. Langkahku kian cepat, rasa cemas kian mendalam.

"Sara...," pekikku. Sepasang manik blue-sora terperangah, menatap sebuah portal ungu kelam menghisap gadis bersurai merah itu. Ia hilang di lahap portal misterius bersama seorang pria gembul.

"Sara!" teriakku. Akan tetapi aku telah terlambat. Emosiku kembali meluap. Dan kini aku benar-benar marah. Tanpa sadar aura biru yang bergejolak mengelilingi tubuhku.

"AAAA," teriakku semakin tak terkendali, aura biru itu makin menggila. Membentuk sebuah pusaran biru yang cukup ganas. Membuat sekelilingku luluh lantah.

Aku merasakan pergerakan dari genggamanku. Sesuatu mendesak keluar dari gengamanku. Dalam setengah sadar aku membuka gengamanku, perlahan seberkas cahaya terang yang menyilaukan menyambutku. Hingga sepasang kelopak manikku menyipit, mengurangi kesilauan yang tengah berlangsung. Cahaya itu mulai redup, menampakkan sebuah portal dengan pusaran biru yang terang.

Aku sempat terperangah, aura biru yang mengelilingiku mulai meredup. Sebuah daya hisap kuat menarikku paksa memasuki portal misterius itu. Perlahan portal itu lenyap. Beberapa saat kemudian, segerombolan siswa Akatsuki High School berdatangan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya mereka seraya mengedarkan pandangan, tak percaya.

"Tempat ini hancur laiknya di terpa topan dahsyat!" gumam siswa yang lain. Benar-benar hancur itulah penggambaran taman belakang sekolah yang jarang di jamah oleh para siswa. Tempat dimana kejadian nonlogistik terukir.

xxx

Ruang biru dengan kerlip secuil cahaya putih bertaburan dimana-mana.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanyaku seraya memendarkan pandangan. Kakiku seakan melayang diatas angan tanpa dasar.

"Kau berada dalam dimensi ruang, Naruto!" jawab seorang pria bersurai mentari. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ayah? Desahku tak percaya.

Kejadian 5 tahun silam kembali terbayang dalam benakku, dimana ayah dan ibuku tengah melakukan perjalan keluar kota. Aku dititipkan dengan saudara kandung ibuku. Di tengah perjalanan seberkas sinar menyilaukan mendadak tiba tepat di muka kaca depan mobil. Membuat ayahku membanting stir ke kanan. Membuat mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan antara laut. Mobil ayahku terperosok jatuh ke laut. Keesokan harinya ditemukan dua orang mayat yang terdampar di tepi pantai. Ayah dan juga ibu harus mendahuluiku. Sebuah lencana bulan menjadi barang berharga peninggalan dari ayahku. Lencana inilah yang menguak misteri kematian kedua orang tuaku melalui alam bawah sadarku. Aku tau lencana ini istimewa, maka dari itu aku harus menjaganya. Mungkin yang di katakan Sara itu ada benarnya. Dan kini aku dapat bertemu dengan ayahku. Rasa bahagia pun menyeruak.

"Maafkan ayahmu ini, Naruto! Ayah tak memberitahumu sejak awal! Sebenarnya kau adalah manusia istimewa. Yang terlahir dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Aura biru yang tadi sempat muncul merupakan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh suku kaze, keturunan penjaga kuil suci." terangnya.

"Ja-ja-jadi, aku adalah keturunan suku kaze?" tanyaku tak percaya. Ayahku yang tak lain bernama Minato Namikaze itu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya! Dan sekarang kau telah mengetahui jati dirimu yang sebenarnya! Sekarang tugasmu adalah menyegel kuil suci itu kembali dan selamatkan putri Sara!"

"Ayah mengenal Sara?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Iya! Kendati ayah dapat mengetahui semua hal yang kau lalui dari sorot mata yang kau pancarkan, Naruto. Mata kita sama, saling terhubung meski aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini! Itu salah satu keistimewaan yang dimiliki suku kaze!"

Naruto terdiam, mencoba mencerna semua informasi yang di dapatnya. "Baiklah Naruto! Sekarang tunaikan kewajibanmu! Ayah mempercayaimu!" ucapnya, lantas menghilang dibawa seberkas cahaya yang mulai redup.

"Terima kasih, Ayah!" desahku, seulas senyum terulum.

"Baiklah aku tak akan mengecewakanmu, Ayah!" desahku semangat seraya mengambil langkah. Tiba-tiba daya tarik yang sangat kuat menarikku ke bawah. Menyusuri lorong semu beraura biru sebiru sora.

"AAAA" teriakku menggema. Semakin lama daya tarik itu semakin kuat dan juga semakin cepat. Aku terjun tanpa kepastian akan dasar yang kunantikan.

 **xxx**

Seorang gadis bersurai merah tengah berdiri dengan kuyu. Belenggu rantai sihir ungu pekat mengikat tangan serta kakinya. Wajahnya tertunduk sayu. Kekuatan sihir Ryūmyaku tengah di serap oleh rantai-rantai sialan itu. Wajahnya tertunduk makin kuyu.

"Hahaha... kita bertemu lagi putri kecil!" seringai lelaki bernama Anrokuzan.

"Cih, tak sudi aku menatap wajah menyedihkan itu!" cibir Sara.

"Hahaha, ternyata kau masih sama, tetap menyebalkan seperti dulu!"

"Aku tak ingin reuni ini terus berlangsung! Cepat katakan dimana ibuku sekarang?" bentak Sara mulai tak sabar.

 **Tsuzuku...**

 **mind to review?**

 **_ Nami-Aika71 _**  
 **Jum'at, 2 Desember 2016**


End file.
